Pomegranate Pucker
by cristina reid
Summary: Merlin and Arthur share the sweetest kiss they've ever shared. SLASH! Boys kissing! I might end up adding some extra sugary candy kisses to this sweet one shot, if you ask ;)
1. Chapter 1

Arthur came home from work early, and ended up cursing himself for being so tired. When he got home, it wasn't to take a shower, no. It wasn't to eat, it wasn't to sit down and watch TV while drinking beer all day. And it definitely wasn't to find Merlin laying on his back on the couch. But that was what he came to see; Merlin, laying down on the couch and reading a magazine while... Arthur gulped... Merlin was holding a lollipop in his hand. The white stick being held between his thumb and pointer finger, and his tongue flickering out and rolling around the small red-ish globe.

"Merlin!" Arthur scolded.

The younger man sat up on the couch. "Arthur!" He jumped off the couch and ran over to his lover, and smashed his red lips to Arthur's pink ones. Arthur stood frozen at the sugary taste. "I didn't know you were coming home early." Merlin said happily. "Maybe we can do something."

Arthur sighed and walked towards the couch. "Yeah. I had planned to spend the rest of the day asleep since I couldn't last night."

Merlin smiled apologetically. "The neighbors fight every other day, you should be used to it by now." He walked over and sat next to Arthur on the couch, bringing his legs up and...

Arthur groaned when Merlin started licking the lollipop again.

Merlin frowned and pulled the lollipop out of his mouth a little too loud.

"Do you have to do that!"

Merlin blinked and sputtered. "Do what?" He said confused.

Arthur glared and licked his lips. "What kind is that?"

Merlin stared for a moment then looked down at the candy in his hand. He smiled, suddenly knowingly. His head slightly tilted downwards and his sky-blue eyes trailing towards Arthur's royal-blue. "Oh... this?" He rolled the lollipop around in his fingers.

Arthur rolled his eyes and sat back on the couch.

Merlin took that as his cue and crawled over, the lollipop in his mouth, until he was leaning over Arthur's face. Merlin loudly pulled the lollipop out of his mouth and ran it across and around Arthur's lips.

His mouth slightly open and his tongue partially sticking out. "Would you like to taste it?" He whispered lower, the shiny red globe pulling Arthur's bottom lip down. Merlin bit his bottom lip and gently forced the lollipop into Arthur's mouth then started a slow motion of inserting then pulling out.

Arthur hummed at the sweet and tangy flavor on his tongue, hitting taste buds. This, making Merlin smirk. "You like that?" He purred. He suddenly pulled the lollipop out of Arthur's mouth. He frowned when only the stick was there.

Arthur's brows raised and he moved the round lollipop in his mouth.

Merlin glared. "Give it back." He whined.

Arthur chuckled, then he pushed the round candy out until it was on the tip of his lips.

Merlin smiled the sight; Arthur sitting back on the couch in his black suit and tie, his hands thrown lazily at his lap, and candy sticking out of his mouth. Merlin brought their lips together and hummed at the sweet flavor of candy and the smell of Arthur's musky morning after shave hit his nose.

Arthur chuckled into the candy-shared kiss and moved his lips in time to Merlin's so they were both sucking on the now small red lollipop. He laughed again when Merlin bit down on the candy breaking it in half. He pulled away and stared lustful, the half of candy suddenly sticking out of his mouth.

Arthur sucked on the piece in his mouth. "Mmm, Pomegranate."

Merlin chewed his piece loudly. "I have more candy." He slowly got of the couch. "But you have to find it." He wiggled his brows once then turned and walked towards the bedroom.

Arthur hummed again as he sucked his broken piece of lollipop slowly, savoring the flavor. He quickly jumped off the couch and followed Merlin. "You know where I'm going to check, right?"

Merlin giggled when Arthur ran after him and grabbed his waist, pulling him the rest of the way inside the bedroom, and shutting the door.

Review Please :)


	2. Chapter 2

chapter2

Arthur got out of bed then went straight towards the kitchen where he smelled the morning coffee and the whiff of scrambled eggs hit his nose. He looked at the table and saw a beautifully prepared plate. He reached out a hand as he walked towards the plate as if in a trance. The sudden clear of a throat caught the blonds attention and he looked towards the where the sound came from.

Arthur frowned and his hand dropped at the sight his royal blue eyes met; Merlin, sitting on the counter top with his legs folded. Arthur gulped nervously, his cock suddenly twitched at seeing Merlin's eyes half closed and the younger man tilting his head to the side his eyes trailing towards a can of whipped cream.

"Shit." The blond whispered lustful.

"Would you like some breakfast?" Merlin whispered just as low as he reached towards the bottle of whipped cream. Arthur frowned when instead Merlin reached over the bottle, and instead reached into a bowl of fruit. The blond's mouth open in sudden shock and realization when he saw his lover's choice of fruit. Already, Arthur had a gut feeling of what Merlin was doing.

It excited Arthur deeply.

"Did you know... that bananas can act as mood enhancers?"

Arthur gulped loudly as Merlin began peeling the fruit.

"They contain Tryptophan, which helps the body to produce serotonin," Merlin carelessly dropped the peel onto the kitchen floor. "Which has a calming effect on the brain resulting in creating a stable mood, and acts as a mild sedative." His sea-blue eyes trailed up from the fruit and he inwardly smirked before bringing the fruit to his mouth.

Arthur literally felt his knees buckle under him, he had to hold onto the chair next to him to keep from falling.

Merlin hummed around the banana and twisted it around in his mouth, working his tongue around the tip before slowly pulling the fruit out of his mouth, making sure to leave the tip inside for a few extra long seconds then pulling the banana out all the way.

"Oh god." Arthur groaned as he just had to get down on his knees to keep from falling faint. He silently cursed Merlin when he saw the younger man hadn't even bit the fruit, but instead teased Arthur by sucking the banana... very sexually. Arthur's eyes trailed back up to see Merlin holding the bottle of whipped cream over the banana, which he was holding sideways, in his hand.

Merlin ran his tongue over the fruit from tip to tip. He stopped for another teasing three seconds before squirting the whipped cream from one end of the fruit to the other.

Arthur stood breathing heavy with his mouth open. "Ooooooohohooooo!" He fell backwards when Merlin brought out his tongue and licked the cream off the whole banana from one end to the other.

Arthur slowly stood back up on his trembling legs, his eyes immediately going back to his lover. Arthur stared with his mouth open wide as he took in the site of Merlin still sitting naked, now with whipped cream all over his mouth.

Merlin stared with a dark teasing look that Arthur didn't like. Merlin's eyes squinted before the young man again brought the banana to his mouth. Slowly, teasingly, before suddenly the next second Merlin's mouth fit the whole banana in one bite.

Arthur couldn't help it when he ran towards the bedroom.

"You're not going back to sleep, are you? You're already late for work!" Merlin called teasing with a mouth full of cock... I mean banana.

A/N: ...Well, ahem...I'm a little hot...LOL! That was sooooo sexy, I just had to do it. But, poor Arthur, something tells me he wants revenge. LOLOLOLOLOL!

Review Please ;)


End file.
